Retrouvailles
by MCinephile
Summary: Excitement. Anticipation. This is what Sharon feels when she thinks that in a couple of hours, HE will be back to her. One-shot.


Hello ! Here is a little Shandy fanfic, inspired by a post on Tumblr: Imagine your OTP hugging after a long time not seeing each other. Person A begins to uncharacteristically cry, and person B holds person A's face and comforts them until they feel better.

I hope you'll like it.

[PS: I noticed that there is no Major Crimes forum on ... Do you know where I could find one, because I would be interested in doing some Major Crimes role-play. If you could PM me, it would be nice ! :)]

...

Sharon woke up and turned her head into her pillow to hide from the sun. _The sun._ If the sun was here, it meant that it was THE day. She stretched before hiding a little more under the covers. She grabbed the collar of the shirt she was sleeping in and inhaled the scent here. It was still there. A little, but Sharon could easily remembered his scent. She smiled when she felt a knot in her stomach. Anticipation. Excitement. Because today was the day, he was coming back to her.

She jumped out of bed and chose her clothes, his favorites choices, before she walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a long shower. Last night, Sharon had been restless, excitement running in every veins of her body, but now, she let the hot water relaxed her muscles. She turned to grabbed her shampoo and looked at his, that he had let there. 'No need to take it' he had said. She smiled. She felt almost stupid to smile now, because before, the sight of his stuffs in her condo had made her heart ache. Now, it made her smile, because he was going back to her.

She dried her hair and put on some make-up. When she joined Rusty and Gus in the kitchen, they both looked at her. Her son grinned and Gus just looked down into his coffee cup.

"Good morning!" Said Sharon.

"Well, it certainly is for someone..." Teased Rusty. Sharon gave him a warning look.

"Rusty, we have to go..." Said Gus to Rusty.

Gus made a little sign to Sharon before going to Rusty's room to collect their things. Rusty went to his mother and pulled her into a hug, "Okay. So I guess I'll see you tonight for diner with Provenza, Patrice and the traveler."

Sharon laughed and watched Rusty and Gus leave.

She took her breakfast and switched on the TV. She still had one hour before the happy couple would be here and Sharon didn't know what to do with herself already. She stood from the couch only to sit back on it 5 minutes later. Every time she looked at her watch, she felt the butterflies in stomach becoming wild. Excitement.

When Provenza finally knocked at her door, she opened it immediately, starling him and made him rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're ready?" He asked.

Sharon nodded and locked the door behind them.

In the car in front of her building, Patrice was waiting in the passenger seat. Provenza opened the back seat door for Sharon. The trip to the airport was quiet for Sharon, she listened to the lovebirds teasing each other. She concentrated herself on taking deep breaths, the knot in her stomach tightening each seconds. Anticipation. Excitement. She closed her eyes when she felt her hands shaking. She was like someone in withdrawal, and that notion scared her a little. How someone of her age could be so in love?

Provenza startled her when he opened her door. Sharon realized that they were already at the airport. She looked at her watch again. 15 minutes. She took a deep breath and followed the happy couple at the meeting place. Patrice had texted that they would be waiting for _him_ at a coffee shop, not wanting to go on a walkabout. So here they were now. Provenza and Patrice next to each other and talking. Sharon couldn't hear what they were saying. Her heartbeat was too strong in her ears. She could feel it bumping against her chest every seconds.

When Patrice said her name, she finally looked up and saw Provenza made a little sign with his head. Sharon turned and catch a sight of _him_.

"Andy." Sharon whispered. She jumped off her chair and dropped her bag on the table. She started walking to him quickly, very quickly. He was smiling at her and when she was close enough, he dropped his bag to the floor to welcome her in his arms. He hugged her close and told her how much he had missed her, how much he loved her, how glad he was that she was here to welcome him, how beautiful she was.

Sharon had both arms around his back and her face hidden in his neck. His voice in her ear and his scent all around her, made her release the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

When Andy felt something wet against his skin, he put both his hands on her face and made her look at him. She was crying, and it was so un-Sharon like, that Andy felt some tears reached his eyes too.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm crying... I missed you..." Sharon sniffed.

Andy kissed her. She had missed that so much too. She deepened the kiss quickly. They both didn't care about the people around them. Sharon's hair was making a little curtain around their faces, giving them a little privacy. He caressed the skin of her cheeks with his thumbs. She had a fistful of his shirt.

"I love you, Sharon." Andy said against her skin.

"I love you too, Andy." She laughed gently and hugged him one more time. She wiped her tears, the knot in her stomach had disappeared and she had now a beautiful happy smile on her face.

When Andy picked up his bag, he draped an arm around Sharon's shoulders, keeping her close to him, and kissed her temple.

When they returned to the table, Patrice stood to say hello to Andy but Provenza grabbed her hand, "You won't welcome him like _she_ just did, right?" He asked grumpily.

The four of them laughed and Andy took a seat beside Sharon. She was silent beside him and Andy put a hand on her tight gently, silently reassuring her that he was back.

On the way to Provenza and Patrice's home, both Sharon and Andy were silent. They were next to each other on the back seat, holding hands, and gazing at the other. When Sharon sit even closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder, she felt Andy's lips on her hair.

 _He_ was back. _He_ was home.


End file.
